


Mile High Club

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: A Day in the Disastrous Dating Life of One Tony Stark [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Annoying Ex Aldrich Killian, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Steward Bucky Barnes, Swallowing, handjobs, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: And how Tony didn't want in, until Bucky Barnes showed up and rescued him from the sleazy claws of an ex-boyfriend Tony would have rather forgotten all about.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: A Day in the Disastrous Dating Life of One Tony Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> This is part one of a series where I intend to give Tony many, many partners, until perhaps he manages to settle down with one, or all of them. Maybe aided by his adult daughter's not so gentle dating advice. 
> 
> Will likely feature: Bucky again, Steve, Sam, Rhodey, Stephen, Pepper, Nat, Happy, Peter, Thor and possibly more as I am a ship whore and Tony deserves the world. If any of these ships aren't your cup of tea? You'll probably be able to skip a part here and there as plot will stay loose. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, just for fun and will fill a number of bingo squares because I also happen to be addicted to those.  
> This part fills: STB, I2: Airplane, TSB (4068), K3: Aldrich Killian, Starkbucks N3: Free Space

Planes were awesome, usually. Tony loved them for their quiet, for the lack of annoying phone calls and for the relative peace that being in first class gave — no, or few, neighbors to account for. No one snoring next to you, except for that one time when that lady had drank her way to China with bucketloads of champagne, but it had been more funny than disturbing. So yes, generally speaking, Tony liked airplanes. 

Today on the other hand, he very much hated them. Because it was a small place to be in, stuck with the clingiest, most unnerving ex he had ever had. No amount of pleasantries with the stewardess could let him forget the man sitting behind him, and neither could he forget all about it with alcohol for once — the meeting he would attend when he arrived in DC demanded he be sober, and Tony didn't much fancy being chewed out by both Pepper and Rhodey. Thanks but no thanks. So long-suffering, stubborn silence would have to do. 

"Hey Tony," Aldrich once again popped up beside Tony's headrest, certainly a hair away from falling off the edge of his own seat behind Tony's. Even his voice grated on Tony's every nerve by now, and the idea that he had once semi-seriously considered the man for a  _ relationship _ was both laughable, and oh so sad. He'd fallen so low, and his aforementioned silence even as he was addressed did not deter Aldrich, of course not, instead, he prolonged Tony's suffering with even more uncomfortable topics. As he would. "Remember that time we did it in the bathroom of the  _ Il Marino _ ? What a cool night." 

Tony groaned, both internally and externally. There were chewing sounds next to him — he'd always hated people who ate loudly, it was just so plain and frankly, gross — and he realized, the man he had taken the most pleasure in dumping in years was now currently eating airplane crackers right into his ear. He sat up, a little more suddenly than he would have liked, and fixed the pristine white ceiling above him with wide eyes. 

He couldn't lose his shit. He could not snap. Could not flee—

"Mr Stark?" 

Tony blinked, trying to get his face back to a more neutral expression before looking at the man who'd called his name. He didn't know if he managed neutral in the face of how hot the steward who he had  _ not _ seen before was, standing between the rows of seats in his uniform and with a smile — was it a flirty smile? Tony wanted it to be a flirty smile — that could have lit up the darkest room. 

That hair too, it gave Tony ideas that were vivid enough to make his fingers tingle. So, maybe, he had a problem when it came to pretty guys, or women, or people really. Pretty people existed to make his brain fry on the spot, and  _ Bucky _ as the name tag said this gorgeous man's name was, definitely gave Tony the feeling of being a fish out of water. His mouth opened and closed to say hi, respond to his name, literally anything. 

What came out may have been a mix of those, or it may not have, but either way, Tony grinned when the man explained himself. 

"This may be beneath you paygrade sir, but the flight attendants mini-fridge is malfunctioning and I was wondering if you'd mind coming to the back of the plane with me to check it out?" 

Tony definitely smiled at that, and then smiled harder when Bucky glared none too subtly at Aldrich when the man couldn't refrain from huffing. The pretext was kind of ridiculous, but then again, it would free Tony of that asshole for a while, and Tony had never been one to argue when it came to following pretty people who looked at him as if he was already naked. 

"Show me the way, Bucky." 

From there to the back of the plane, away from an ex that stuck to him harder than dried gum and bad memories, it didn't take long for Tony to forget all about the fridge that had been his escape, and to give his entire focus to the man leaning on the wall between an emergency telephone and an unfolded jump seat. The shoulders on that guy gave Tony chills, the thrill of picturing what it would be to like hang onto them if they fucked against the wall making his cock harden in his pants almost instantly. 

"So that fridge?" Tony asked, a reflexive smile drawing on his face when Bucky shook his head. 

There was a smirk there, some kind of smug attitude that could have rubbed Tony the wrong way if it wasn't so sexy combined with every else Tony was noticing at once. And then again, combined with the confidence with which Bucky let go of the wall and walked up to him and then flipped them around so Tony was the one against it. He had to crane his neck a bit to look into those icy blue eyes, but it was worth it. 

Their bodies brushed against one another for a moment, suspended in possibility. 

"That guy seemed to bother you," Bucky said, sounding like he could have said it and shrugged had he not had an arm around Tony's waist and the other by Tony's head. 

"He was, you rescued me, how ever will I repay you for that?" Tony laughed, and then shut up entirely, because pouty lips dove for his own, and that was a much more interesting conversation. 

They played with it for a long while, mouths sliding wet against each other, tongues licking at corners and at teeth and hands roaming each other's chests and backs and, fuck, asses. Bucky thrust his hips forward not too long after, letting the evidence of their mutual arousal collide, the long line of his cock against Tony's making him moan softly. 

"That's a start." Bucky told him, licking at his earlobe and shoving his arm between them. Tony let him open the fly of his pants, let him pull at the elastic of his boxers and bit his forearm to not make more noise than he'd already made when the man's hand closed around his shaft. The pressure was perfect, even at such an awkward angle. He couldn't even pretend to be chill about this, couldn't even rein in the little gasps that filtered out from behind his teeth, or the way his hips thrust into Bucky's grasp. 

His desire for more was strong enough that Tony managed to push him away though, and before Bucky could ask, Tony was on his knees, facing the man's tented crotch. 

"Let me?" He asked, trying for innocent and naive, but very much sounding the horny slut he always became when faced with men like Bucky. 

"Fuck, yes, yeah go for it." Bucky nodded, resting his weight on the wall above Tony's head, and groaning in his palm when Tony quickly pulled out his cock, and lost no more time wrapping his lips around the head. 

They must have made quite the image, Tony's mouth distended to welcome the girth of Bucky's cock, bobbing up and down the length of it and playing with his balls with one hand while he furiously jerked himself off with the other. It was blissful. No one came to bother them, and Bucky's muffled noises made Tony coming all over his hand easy and quick. He could never resist the sounds of a guy losing himself while he sucked his cock into his throat. Or the taste of them, getting sharper and saltier on his tongue the more he licked at them, the more he hollowed his cheeks and rolled their sack in his palm. He even went as far as tickling Bucky's perineum, putting pressure on the soft skin there and grazing his nails at the man's asshole. 

His own cock felt ready to burst within minutes, and Bucky putting one of his hands in his hair, pulling him forward just a few times, just enough to make Tony feel used just right, it was all over before the risk of getting caught got too high. 

Tony's come stuck to his hand, cooling too fast and dripping onto the flaps of his open slacks, but he couldn't have cared less. Not when he was staring into half-lidded blue eyes, and glancing at red-bitten lips, wanting nothing more than to lick the blush on Bucky's cheeks. 

"Fuck man," Bucky chuckled when he helped Tony to his feet. He turned around briefly and grabbed a few too many paper towels for Tony's hand. 

"Indeed," Tony grinned. His jaw felt sore and his knees were not that happy he'd dragged them over the rough carpet for this long, but he would do it again, no mistakes there. 

A voice sounded in the speakers, announcing their imminent arrival at Reagan airport before either of them could say much else, and so Tony went back to his seat with one last look at Bucky. Maybe they could continue this after the meeting. Maybe they would never see each other again. Either way, not even seeing Aldrich's ugly face still sitting behind his seat when he got back could dampen Tony's mood after that. 

The mile high club had always been among Tony's favorite circles to be in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Specific prompts (ships or kinks or situations) for future installments will be taken into consideration if you have ideas, let me know in the comments!


End file.
